


爱我你就抱抱我

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [7]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 亲昵的小动作没啥逻辑和情节的一发完小甜饼，就是齁甜
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 5





	爱我你就抱抱我

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.5.7

——

栾云平有个不为人知的秘密。

虽然说他是男子汉大丈夫一个，但是他特别喜欢人与人之间的亲密的小动作。

扔掉你们脑子里的黄色废料啊，朋友们！净这个 净这个 净这个！

栾云平是喜欢被人抱着，最好是有皮肤相触的拥抱，如果能顺带着摸摸他的头，捏捏他的耳朵，那可真是，人间享受。  
如果再亲密一点的关系，他就会期待着被人勾一勾下巴，跟猫似的，十分愉悦。当然了，这个“人”大概是专指高峰。

这玩意对于栾云平来说就跟手机充电一样的。如果很多天没有得到满足，栾云平会感到自己的能量非常缺失，焦躁不安的。但是又羞于开口，只能一个人闷在心里，祈祷着老高能良心发现的安慰安慰自己。

“抱抱我”  
——

栾云平喜欢拥抱。喜欢一切拥抱。 

从小到大都是这样的。  
幼儿园的时候，他就是那个呆在老师怀里时间最长的宝宝，上课要抱，吃饭要抱，游戏时间还要抱。老师也想过改改他这个毛病，奈何栾云平小朋友眼睛又大又圆，盯着你的时候那种要哭不哭的表情太惹人怜爱，小嘴儿颤抖着，软绵绵的声音跟你求着“抱抱。”，这谁都受不了啊！赶紧抱到怀里哄着吧，再也不想放手了。

越长大越水灵的小栾从来不愁没人抱，甚至到了德云社以后师父师娘师大爷，就连师兄弟也都挺爱见面的时候给他来个拥抱的。

这种自信持续到了前几年和高峰出差的时候。  
当时俩人早就气氛暧昧了，眉来眼去的，全社都能瞧出来他俩之间的微妙关系，但是两个当事人死活不承认，自己把窗户纸糊了一层又一层。

出差已经一个多星期了，小栾没有收到任何拥抱。他是队长，威严犹存，既没人敢来亲近他，他也抹不开面子去找谁要个抱抱。  
快疯了，这种焦虑不安的感觉太难受了。任何人都好啊，来抱抱我吧！  
大概是太过于痛苦，他晚上在睡梦中自己抱住了自己，把自己团成个小团子缩在床角。

高峰回宾馆看到的就是这幅模样。

“怎么了这是，冷着了吗？可不是啊，被子也不盖，缩着有什么用啊。”给栾云平盖上被子，还是不太放心，又仗着他看起来已经睡熟，高峰轻轻抱住了他，给他暖身子。

在梦中体会到一个温暖的怀抱，栾云平条件反射般的就往高峰怀里钻。这本来也没什么，反正也睡着，做的撩拨人的坏事死无对证。出事就出在栾云平迷迷糊糊的梦话，“唔……高……老高……”

高峰瞬间僵硬。栾云平很快惊醒。

嗯，这下窗户纸不管多厚也捅破了吧。

虽说气氛尴尬了点，但是老狐狸也抱的美人归了，小傻猫也得到了那个拥抱，大概能算是皆大欢喜。 

“摸摸头”  
——

高峰发现栾云平这个癖好是俩人同居以后。

栾云平从来没有和他直说过。也是，大男人喜欢别人的摸头杀，说出来怪丢脸的。 

俩人靠在沙发上看电视的时候，栾云平总钻进他怀里，并且要让高峰的手臂正好搭在他的脑顶，然后有意无意的轻轻磨蹭。  
一开始高峰以为他只是喜欢被拥在怀里的感觉，就经常紧紧的用手箍住他，结果慢慢发现，不管刚刚抱住的时候是什么姿势，不一会儿总会被改成摸着小栾的头。

“嘿，真可爱。”高峰在发现栾云平这个癖好的时候，脑子里只剩下这一句话。

小栾的头发又多又软，摸起来就像小兔子的毛。还可以顺着摸像耳朵，耳朵上也有一层软软的绒毛，随手弄两下耳朵就会变得通红，再用心捏捏，会收获一些悦耳的哼叫。

小栾的声音真好听啊。

栾云平最可爱的一点在于他的表里不一。

高峰最喜欢在剧场里逗他。  
演出的时候，高峰知道每一次的触碰都会让他感到欢喜，但是栾云平还非要好似嫌弃的拍开他的手，“去！去！”  
其实心里，早就乐开了花吧？小栾啊，你最近这个演技退化了不少啊，嘴都要咧到耳朵后面去了，笑容忍不住喽！

后台也好玩。明明特别喜欢高峰摸着他的头，但是在众多队员面前非要拿出一幅高冷面孔，“去！你别老摸我头！我要是长不高了都怪你！”  
别藏啦！脸都红透啦！你又不是不知道，大郎他们都叫你小师娘嘛！

“勾下巴”  
——

这是一个被老高开发出来的进阶癖好。

栾云平在此之前也不知道被人勾一勾下巴会产生这么舒服的感觉。

不能是轻佻的玩弄，一定要是温柔的、怜爱的抚摸。  
这种感觉吧，大概像是春天里晒了一整天太阳的满足，夏天里有人给你打扇的畅快，像秋天的微风，冬天的被窝。  
舒服，安心，餍足。

栾云平喜欢这种感觉，又有点儿不喜欢。

不喜欢是因为疼。不可描述的疼。  
高峰总是这样，摸着摸着就摸到奇怪的地方去了！像话吗？！  
但是啊，其实两个人早就燥热的不行了。干柴烈火，一拍即合。小栾啊，你也怪不得老高禽兽不如啊。

这种事其实比摸头勾下巴都要舒畅快活呢！  
（OK，刹车！）

END

**Author's Note:**

> 全是假的，我的脑洞，千万千万别当真
> 
> 切勿上升
> 
> 是今天突然产生的一个想法，用些小爱好来展开一篇文，希望能把脑洞都写完


End file.
